


Melting ice

by Shirohime



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big cuddly pile of fluffy brothers, Brothers, Drabble, Family Fluff, Gen, Home, I need some healing, Lucifer just needs some love ok, Mental Health Issues, Self Harm, Suicide Attempt, This is weird, angel!Sam, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirohime/pseuds/Shirohime
Summary: In which Michael finds his missing brother





	Melting ice

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally stumbled over some depressing fics when I was in a fluff mood so now I'm having regrets and feelings and am really too tied up in all of the angels being a somewhat functional loving big family

The sun was just drowning at the horizon when a tremble ran through all of earth. 

A scream, silent except for those listening, rippled over the ground in agony and so much  _pain ._

It startled awake the brothers, resting cuddled up together in their nest.

The eldest - Michael - held his silver wings puffed up high in alarm, his heart beating erratically as he recognized the scream. 

A wheezing sound deprived his lungs of all oxygen. With eyes staring into nothingness he got up on shaking legs, nearly toppling over the twins.

Golden and brown locks shuffled as Sam and Gabriel lowly grumbled in sleepy displeasure and wrapped gold and nougat colored feathers around each other, their wings ruffled and looking slightly disheveled from tossing and turning at night. 

Michael's eyes flickered down for a second before suddenly the scream stopped and painful dread settled itself into his chest. 

Unable and unwanting to wait any longer or inform his younger brothers the archangel snapped into the sky. 

Drops of water singed into the flesh at the bone of his wings, freezing and weighing down the angel's wings. Michael didn't care. His chest _hurt._

In his mind he was begging, pleading to whoever would listen, broadcasting his need to find the source of that scream no matter the cost.

Smoke evaporated from earth's surface as thunder and lightning arose at the distress of the oldest angel, every living being fearing for their lives and scrambling to meet the mighty Archangel's plead. 

Through human cities and raptured landscapes Michael searched, through the sea and to top of the highest mountain he called, desperate for an answer, any sort of answer. 

The dread in his stomach and forming ice on his wings began to take their toll just as something changed. 

The silver winged angel felt him. He knew that energy, knew the color of his grace so so so well. 

And so Michael hurried towards the alley the grave swirled from, slowly and unsure like a hatchling wanting to fly for the first time. 

Panicked, Michael caught the flowing energy. He kept it tugged away into his own even though his Vessel began to hum and buzz and feeling tight from being stuffed too full. 

The archangel kneeled down with a stuttering heart, next to the dirty and bruised body of a young man.

Swift hands searched for a pulse and found none, shaking as they didn't withdraw but gently ran over a dirt covered cheek. 

Blinding light soaked through the archangel's hand into the skin of the dead man, shaking with effort to knot both soul, grace and body back together before reanimating the withering heart. 

Had anyone come across the abandoned laying alley, they would have died from the sheer power emitting from Michael. 

It wasn't strictly forbidden to use grace the way the oldest angel did at that moment, knitting a tight web of old and new grace into the other male, but it was unheard of because nobody else had the power to do it anyways. 

But despair and determination and probably a lot of adrenaline spiraled Michael's grace higher, higher until it was finally done; a ragged breath drawn in by the body beneath his fingers before it fell into a calm sleep. 

Dark blue eyes clouded with confusion, surprise and pure love looked at the now sleeping man. Ash pale blond hair stuck unevenly from the other's head, blood drying where wounds used to be that had healed up during the resurrection. 

"Lucifer" 

 

_______________

 

Heaven had been rather empty for some time now. Most of the angels had died in war against each other, the rest had pledged loyalty to the earth below and was mostly busy with guarding humans and protecting their frail charges. 

In the center of it all was the little safe haven Michael had created to protect his family. 

With his father gone for over a millenia now the oldest angel had taken responsibility, ruling and reinforcing his father's beliefs into those doubting him. Unbeknownst to a lot, the archangel also was the oldest of his flock, his very own little family tucked away under his wings protectively and with all the love he never showed anyone but them. 

It had all happened a few years prior, eggs swirling with grace appeared in places Michael loved and seeing as none of them had a claim to anyone, not even a parent, the angel took them all. 

By now he had gathered quite the group of unruly childish angels, some of who showed signs of being archangels just like their big brother. 

The first one he had found was Gadriel, all grumpy face and unspectacular brown speckled wings with a love for all things shiny. 

The second and third were Gabriel and Sam. Gabriel with large golden wings, tipped into caramel and equally colored eyes with his unbelievable sweet tooth and habit to create weird and useless animals despite Michael's scolding. And quiet but confident little Sam with wings, hair and eyes colored chocolate brown with gold swirling in them. 

Balthazar and Samandriel were the next, big blue eyes and blonde hair with wings as white as could possibly be and an underlying tendency to cope in unhealthy ways if stressed. 

Last came Castiel, with wings and hair as black as the night without stars and eyes shining in the bluest shade of blue imaginable. Castiel who never really spoke unless he absolutely had to and who usually stuck to Gabriel and Sam with a book in his hands, content lying watching his older brothers joke and fool around. 

All six of them currently were cuddled up in a sleeping pile, limbs oddly flailing around and every now and then one would get kicked because they actually rolled onto another one's wing.

The sleepy happiness was disturbed however when the eldest came crashing down next to the nest, trembling from hoisting up a very familiar body still unconscious. 

Jolting up, Gabriel was the first to wake, quickly disposing a comforting spell onto his brothers to keep them asleep when he recognized Michael. Sam didn't seem affected much as a horrible bedhead of brown hair rose next to its twin.

"Mika?", the twins mumbled in unison, voices heavy and hoarse from sleep.

Their brother didn't respond, simply ushered them to make space to lay Lucifer down, ruffled rosè wings folded carefully behind the missing brother's back.

Mentally linking himself to Gabriel, Michael explained the situation, watching liquid gold orbs go wide as the comforting spell ceased so he could inform the younger brothers. 

Shortly after Michael had crash landed he was embraced by his brothers, taken into the middle with Lucifer just about to regain some sort of consciousness, wings of brown white and black arched around them as they gleamed with healing grace. 

There was no need to usher a single word, they had spent enough time to get by without words, minds entangled lazily as they traded love-heavy thoughts and did their best to comfort the oldest two angels. 

Nearly all of them were asleep again when Lucifer opened his eyes, grey-blue facing the overlapping wings of those he thought hated him. 

Michael smiled in his sleep before pulling his most beloved brother closer to himself,silver wings twitching happily. 

Nobody could ever know how the devil sobbed into his brother's chest and let it all go, finally feeling at home again. 


End file.
